1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single lens reflex camera. More precisely, it relates to a single lens reflex camera having a mirror box which supports a mirror having up and down movement, a mirror driving mechanism which moves the mirror up and down, and a diaphragm control mechanism which controls a diaphragm.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known single lens reflex camera, a mirror (quick return mirror) and a mirror driving mechanism, which moves the mirror between an upper position (taking position) and a lower position (viewing position), are provided in a mirror box provided in a camera body. In addition, a diaphragm control mechanism is also provided in the mirror box to drive a diaphragm of a taking lens, which is mounted to the camera body, to a set diaphragm value. The diaphragm control mechanism is associated with the mirror driving mechanism, so that when a shutter button is depressed by a full step to turn a shutter switch ON, the mirror is moved in association therewith from the lower position to the upper position. When the mirror is moved up the diaphragm is stopped down.
Upon manufacturing a single lens reflex camera, it is necessary not only to examine and adjust the diaphragm control mechanism, but also to precisely adjust devices for stopping down the diaphragm to a predetermined aperture position. In a conventional single lens reflex camera in which both the diaphragm control mechanism and the mirror driving mechanism are provided in the mirror box, it is very difficult to independently, or separately, test or adjust the diaphragm control mechanism.
Furthermore, the incorporation of the diaphragm control mechanism and the mirror driving mechanism in the mirror box complicates the assembly.